Alibi
by Umi-chii
Summary: It's all Squalo's fault, really.


**Disclaimer: **Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning: **Explicit sex between two men.

**Prompt: **SD/D18 – cheating; "That brat will never please you the way I do."

**Summary: **He can never understand why he always runs back to Squalo's bed when they both know they're only digging their graves.

_Written for KHR Fest_

* * *

><p><strong>ALIBI<strong>

Dino's breath hitched as he grabbed that bony hips thrusting against his thigh, and the very moment he opened his mouth, something wet and soft plunged in, plundering and violating. Things weren't supposed to be like this, he reminded himself. They were in his sworn brother's wedding, for God's sake, and both of their respective partners were just doors away, and any moment from now, Kyouya will sense something wasn't right and then he'll barge in—

Dino pushed Squalo off of him, but he was too weak, too scared—_really_—to do anything else but just keep his childhood friend an arm's width away from him. Squalo glared at him, but that damn grin was curved so frighteningly Dino wished he could be one with the wall he was pressed to instead. His bottom lip stung from where Squalo bit him. _Shit_, Kyouya was definitely going to find out now and Kyouya will him without mercy and hesitation.

"Don't be such a girl, Cavallone." Squalo smirked. Bony fingers, both flesh and metal, pried his own fingers off leather-clad shoulders. "Get used to it already."

"But Squalo—"

"Just shut up," Squalo whispered this time, his face so close Dino could feel his breath, could smell the scent of leather and sandalwood and _blood_ that will always be present.

They both fell to the floor, Dino flat on his ass as Squalo straddled his hips, thin legs wrapped tightly around his, and Dino swore he could feel more than just two hands pushing his coat and shirt off his shoulders. Vaguely, he heard the popping of a button as it flew and landed on some random corner of the room—he didn't care, not when Squalo was doing a wonderful job of raping his oral orifice. His mind made one last protest before Dino finally threw every caution, and his future, most likely, to the wind as belts were unbuckled and pants pushed down to ankles; he gasped loudly.

Squalo was on his knees now, white hair splayed _everywhere_ but Jesus Christ, that glorious tongue was worshipping practically his cock and Dino couldn't even be bothered to think about his darling Kyouya.

Swiping his tongue across the head of Dino's cock, Squalo gazed deep into Dino's eyes, challenging the Cavallone's remaining resolve, before taking in more of the thick flesh. He would have grinned if his mouth wasn't occupied when Dino's eyes widened considerably.

"_Squa_—"

His lips touched the base of Dino's cock and he sucked _hard_—"_Aah_!"—and again and again, he kept doing it until Dino came in his mouth, shooting his come down his throat and Squalo almost gagged if he hadn't anticipated it.

With wide, horrified eyes, Dino stared at Squalo like a man who saw a glimpse of his death, and indeed he felt exactly like that now that reality slammed back into place.

"_Fuck._"

Squalo grinned, and Dino swore he didn't harden—_fuck,_who was he kidding?—at the sight of a trickle of come dribbling down the corner of Squalo's lips.

"Good idea."

And then he was pulled and turned around and he could feel Squalo's fingers on his ass, prying them open, and he moaned when Squalo began preparing him with his tongue. His own hand darted to his own hardening cock, stroking in sync with Squalo's tongue, and he whimpered when that tongue disappeared, only to be replaced with a finger. In and out it went before it became two and when there were already three fingers fucking him with unforgiving force, Dino didn't give a damn anymore and just let himself be fucked.

"How long has it been?" Squalo asked absently as he slicked his own cock with spit and what was left of Dino's come.

Dino didn't answer. He just turned his head and threw a dark look over his shoulder, scowling. "Just fuck me already. We're running out of time."

"That brat probably can't even fuck you like this," Squalo mused, and whatever smart retort Dino could think of flew out of his mind when Squalo entered him without warning. His eyes widened and he gasped again, louder and louder—definitely louder than he would allow, with or without Kyouya—before his gasps turned into moans as Squalo fucked him ruthlessly, thrusting without a pause. With just a single stroke and two more thrusts, Dino came blindingly.

Above him, Squalo groaned when he felt the constricting muscles around his cock, the hotness and tightness sending him to come too early than he hoped for.

They were both still for a few more seconds, and only when Squalo had pulled himself away did Dino let himself move, collapsing to the floor with a tired huff. He winced when a spark of pain shot up his spine. The trail of come leaking out of his entrance was definitely not missed.

"Kyouya is going to kill me."

Squalo snorted as he grabbed his pants and donned them on immediately. "That kid doesn't give a rat's ass on who you fuck and not, Cavallone."

"That's what you think," Dino snapped back. "More importantly, won't Xanxus get mad?"

Shrugging, the swordsman turned away to retrieve his shirt. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Or me."

"I pray he doesn't know. Kyouya, too."

"Sometimes I wonder just how deep your devotion for that brat runs."

Dino glanced at Squalo quizzically. Both finished fixing themselves up, Dino making sure every single trace of what had occurred in the room was erased. Then he opened the doors and stepped out of the room, leaving Squalo behind as the other still had to fix his hair. It had somehow tangled up during the course of their frenzy activity.

But heaven wasn't pleased with Dino, and Dino realized rather belatedly that no deity or God above would let him live after what he had done.

Kyouya was snarling at him murderously, that box hedgehog floating next to him.

"Where were you?" Kyouya asked, only it sounded more like a demand than anything else, and Dino knew, right then and there when Kyouya brandished his tonfas out, that he was definitely going to die in the hands of his darling Kyouya.

Dino swore he could hear Squalo laughing insanely back in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
